The Stone that split the stream of Time
by Steffie Black
Summary: Steffie transfers to Hogwarths for her 5th year. What will happen when she meets her father? Or the golden trio? Can she make friends...? AU.
1. prologue

**Prologue**

It was a warm day in July. Just another hot day of summertime, like so many summer days in the south of France.

A girl, 15 years old, was just hanging around near a lake, in shadows of a tree. She had long black hair, and the color of her eyes was somewhere between grey and green. She wore a swimming suit, but she was waiting for some friends before taking a swim.

Her boyfriend Steve was sitting on a towel next to her.

'So', he asked, 'you said you had to talk to me?'

'Yes', she sighed, 'It's my mother, she wants to move back to London.'

'Your mother is from London?' Steve was surprised, they had only met a week ago and had been dating since then, so he didn't know her that well yet.

She shook her head. 'No, she's from France, but I was born in London, my father is from England.' She didn't like to talk about her father, but Steve couldn't know that. That was the point of hanging around with Muggles, they didn't know anything about the wizarding world, or You-Know-Who, or Death Eaters and that was exactly why she was friends with them. At school, in Beauxbatons, many of the students had been avoiding her, just because she was the daughter of the massmurderer Sirius black.

But they had learned to respect her and she had eventually made some friends. She was smart, had good marks and had pretty good looks, and she became quite popular. But they respected her mostly because of all the trouble she could cause when someone came on her bad side. Or rather, all the trouble she liked to cause just to amuse herself and the people around her whenever she got bored. And that seemed to happen pretty often lately.

'So you're moving to London pretty soon I guess.' Steve spoke again.

Steffie sighed again.

'Yes, so I think it would be better to end this… thing between us now.'

Steve looked a little taken aback, 'end this now?' he repeated. 'But can't we, I don't know, try to write letters and stuff?'

Steffie looked him directly in the eye when she answered.

'I'm sorry Steve, but that would make things a little too complicated I think. My life is already way too complicated. Besides, I think you're taking this thing too serious.'

Steve looked really bewildered now. 'Too serious? But I thought we were starting a relationship? Of course I take this serious!'

Steffie shifted uncomfortably on her towel.

'I wasn't really thinking about a serious relationship when I started dating you, Steve, I just thought you were fun to hang out with. I'm not the kind of girl to go steady on 15 and get married right out of school.'

She got up and flung her towel around her shoulders.

'I better get home now, say hi to everyone for me, will you? Goodbye Steve.'

Steffie entered the house of her mother's family. It was actually the manor of the _LaRoche_ –family, a very rich French pureblood family. Her mother, Hecate LaRoche, inherited the house after Steffies grandfather, Henri LaRoche died 2 years ago.

Her mother was the oldest heir, and besides, her mother's only sister, aunt Demeter, had been living in England for the last 5 years.

As Steffie entered the great entrance hall of the house, a house-elf sprinted towards her.

'There you are, mistress Steffie Black, I was asked by mistress your mother to tell you to go to see her, mistress Steffie Black, mistress your mother has something important to tell you, mistress.'

'Thank you, Kitty, you may go.'

Kitty took Steffies towel and disappeared with a little 'plop'.

Steffie didn't bother putting clothes on, her mother probably wouldn't even notice. She never noticed anything about her daughter. Most of the time, she didn't even bother talking to her.

It was Kitty who had been raising Steffie most of the time, and when Steffie was younger, she had an old Nanny to take care of her.

Steffie didn't mind, she had free rule over her life, she could do what she wanted, when she wanted. Some people would think her cold-hearted, but that wasn't true. It was just that there had never been anyone who really cared about her, so why should she bother to care about anyone?

No that wasn't entirely true. Once she had had a best friend, but she had moved, and Steffie had been left alone. That was why she didn't bother to make real friends at Beauxbatons, they wouldn't stay anyway. That was also why she had been dating so many different boys the last 2 years at school, at least when she was dating, she could chose who and for how long. That was also the reason she broke up with them after 2 weeks or something, so they didn't have the change to break up with her themselves, to have a bit of control in her life.

Steffie entered her mother's chambers and plopped down in a chair before Hecates desk.

Hecate looked up to her daughter, her face still.

'How are you, my child? Are you ready to go to England?'

Steffie pulled a face.

'How can I be ready? I have no idea what to expect. When do we move?'

Hecate sighed. 'I have been sending letters back and forth with some friends. They have prepared a place to stay for us. I have also been in contact with professor Dumbledore, you will be going to Hogwarts next year.' Hecate held her hand up when Steffie wanted to interrupt. 'I'm not finished yet. There is something highly important I have to tell you. Something I just found out a few months ago, and one of the reasons we are going back.

Your father is innocent, Steffie, he was tricked by someone he thought a friend but appeared to be a traitor. He escaped from Azkaban a while ago, and we will meet him when we get there. Now you cannot tell any of this to anybody, it is too dangerous, for him and for yourself. This is all you should know for now. Now go packing, we will part tomorrow.'

Steffie sat stunned in her chair for some moments. This was a little much to take in all at once.

In the end, she just yelled: 'Tomorrow?'


	2. Grimmauld Place

**Chapter 1: Grimmauld Place**

Sirius Black had been pacing the kitchen of 12 Grimmauld place for quite some time now, when his friend Remus Lupin entered the room.

'Why are you pacing like that, Padfoot?' He asked, when he saw his friend, 'If you keep that up like your doing now, there'll be a hole in the kitchen, and then Molly will possibly have your head.'

'Very funny, Moony, wait until I tell you the reason, maybe you'll be pacing with me then', was Sirius' reply.

'Then sit down and just tell me' Remus answered exasperated.

A moment later they sat down at the kitchen table.

'Hecate will be coming today. I don't know what to do, it's been so long since I saw them.' Sirius said.

'The great Sirius Black doesn't know how to react when a woman comes to see him, that's a first. Wait a second, you say Hecate is coming, what about Steffie?'

Remus voice changed from mocking to a little troubled in an instant.

'Yes, Steffie will come with her, obviously. I know what you're thinking, Moony, but remember that she is just an average teenage girl. Don't…'

'I know, Padfoot, I know, it' just…,' Remus sighed heavily, 'just drop it, alright.'

Remus left the room quickly, before Sirius had a chance to reply.

Sirius repeated the sigh, and resumed pacing.

Steffie was standing next to her mother. Her trunk with most of her belongings stood next to her, together with her mother's trunk. Her mother was currently searching trough her own trunk. At last, she stood straight again, and handed a peace of parchment to her daughter.

'Read it, memorize it, and then give it back to me.'

Steffie did as she had been told and her mother burned the peace of parchment.

'What is the Order of…'

Hecate interrupted her daughter. 'Hush, think of what you read.'

A house appeared between the numbers 11 and 13.

'This is the house of your father, Steffie.' Hecate said quietly.

Then they knocked on the door.

A moment later, the door opened, and a plump, red-haired woman appeared.

'Yes?' she looked a bit confused towards Hecate.

'Good day,' Hecate said politely, 'I'm Hecate Black, and this is my daughter Steffie.'

'Ohh', the woman exclaimed, 'enter, enter, Sirius mentioned you would be arriving today. I'm Molly Weasley, it's very nice to meet the both of you.'

Hecate greeted the woman, and then ushered Steffie to do the same. The girl rolled her eyes, who was this strange woman anyway, that she opened the door in her fathers house?

She took the hand the woman offered her and let herself being led inside the house.

'Be quiet in the hallway', Molly Weasley whispered now, 'come along, let's go to the kitchen.'

When Steffie entered the kitchen, a tall man was sitting at the table, ticking his fingers on the tabletop. As she entered, he looked up and stood. Hecate entered behind her.

'Hello Sirius, it's been a very long time. It's good to see you again.' Hecate said.

'It's been too long.' Sirius came to her, and embraced her shortly. When he released her, she beckoned to their daughter. 'I'm sure you recognize Steffie, although she has grown a bit.' Hecate said with a smile.

Steffie scowled at her mother. 'A bit? As far as I know, it's been almost 14 years, surely I've grown a lot since then, but then again, it's not like you've been around a lot yourself, to notice if I've changed!'

Sirius was taken aback by the outburst of the girl, but Hecate just frowned a little.

Sirius cleared his throat, and addressed Steffie now, she eyed him warily.

'I'm very happy to see you again too, I…'

But Steffie cut him of. 'Right, and I'm supposed to believe you, I don't even know you. Could someone please take me to my room, I'm tired.' Although she had said 'please', her tone was demanding.

Sirius looked perplexed, he turned to Hecate, but she shook her head sadly and sighed. 'We'll talk later', she whispered to him, then, she spoke up to Molly. 'Could you take Steffie to her room?'

Molly had watched the scene in astonishment, she had never seen a girl acting this rude towards her parents. Dumbfounded she nodded her head, and led the girl out of the kitchen.

When they had left the kitchen, Molly decided to try and speak with the girl.

'Why were you acting this rude, you know you should be polite towards your parents, dear, even when you are in a bad mood. You…'

But she too was cut of by Steffie. 'First of all, I act the way I want to act, I don't need anybody telling me how to behave, and second, I'm not a deer.'

This time, Molly was really dumbstruck, and took some time before replying.

'First of all,' she answered in the same way Steffie had spoken, 'Don't take such a tone with me young lady, maybe your mother didn't care about being respected, but I've raised 7 children an none of them ever spoke to me like this, so I won't take it from you either. Second, I want you to behave, while you are here and apologize to your parents tomorrow. And talk with your father, he is been dying to see you again, so have at least the decency to give him a chance to get to know you.'

Steffie didn't answer out loud, but instead muttered under her breath. 'Who do you think you are, my mother? And don't act like this is your house, 'cause it is my father's.'

By this time, they were at the top of the stairs.

'Did you say something?', Molly asked. Steffie just glared at her.

Molly shrugged, and showed Steffie a door. 'This will be your room. You will share it with my daughter Ginny, and a friend of hers, Hermione.' They entered the room.

On one of the beds, two girls were chattering happily. As Molly and Steffie entered the room, both girls turned their heads towards the door. One of the girls had long red hair, hanging loosely over her shoulders, the other had a head full of bushy curls.

The redhead spoke first. 'Who is this, mum?'

'Girls, this is Steffie Black, she will be staying at Grimmauld Place until school starts, and she'll go to Hogwarts with you. Steffie, This is my daughter Ginny,' she pointed to the redhead, 'and this is Hermione Granger.' She pointed to the bushy one. 'Now I'll leave you girls.'

When Molly exited the room, an awkward silence fell.

After a few moments, Steffie went to sit down on the bed that was hers now.

'So, you're Sirius' daughter?', the bushy one, Hermione, asked.

Steffie eyed her sceptical. 'Duh, not very bright, are you?'

Hermione turned very red.

Ginny burst into giggles. 'Actually,' she said, still giggling, 'Hermione is the smartest witch in her year.'

'Oh, really' Steffie answered, not really interested. She turned, and leant her read against the headboard of the bed.

Ginny finally stopped giggling, and went to sit on Steffie's bed.

'So,' she asked, 'where did you go to school until now? And how was it?'

Steffie eyed the redhead for a moment, before answering. 'I went to Beauxbatons, and it was just boring. How is Hogwarts?'

'Depends, it can be boring, but it can also be fun.'

Steffie looked a bit sceptic now. 'How can school be fun.'

'Well,' Ginny continued, 'the things we out of classes can be fun, there are Hogsmeade weekends, when we visit the little village near the school, and…' Steffie rolled her eyes.

'No, really,' Ginny continued, 'there are lots of shops…' Steffie sighed.

But Ginny continued anyway. 'There's also the Shrieking Shack, it's supposed to be the most haunted place in England.' This got Steffie's attention. 'Really? Then we can go and explore it, have you been in there?'

This time, it was Hermione who answered, 'There's really not much to see there.'

Steffie rolled her eyes. 'I was talking to Ginny, miss Know-It-All.'

Hermione huffed, and left the room.

Ginny eyed Steffie a bit warily now. 'Do you have to be like this? I mean, it would do no harm to be a little bit friendly, you know.'

Steffie sighed now, 'Do you have to sound like your mother?'

Ginny reddened a bit, but didn't say anything.

After an awkward silence, Steffie spoke up. 'So, what else is there?'

'Well, there's Quidditch, of course, and there are also my older brothers, who like to cause trouble, sometimes they can be really funny.'

Steffie sat up a little straighter. 'You have brothers who are real troublemakers? I have to meet them, they can't be worse then me.' She grinned at Ginny. Ginny smiled back, noticing it was the first time since she got there Steffie actually smiled.


	3. Getting to know you

A/N: apparently I've made my earlier author's note disappear, another prove I'm new to this and cannot really work with it. Anyway, this is still my first fic, so let me know what you think of it. I've made a few minor changes in the first chapters, like the last name of Steffie's mother's family (from De La Chienne to LaRoche), for the sake of the plot, actually becauseI have changed ita bit too.

Disclaimer: only Steffie, Hecate and Demeter belong to me. Rebecca belongs to my sister, everyone else belongs to JKRowling.

**Chapter 2: Getting to know you**

The next morning, Steffie woke up by the sound of Ginny's voice.

They went to bed pretty late last night, after another hour of talking about school and their families. Hermione had returned after some time, but went to bed right away, without saying anything to both girls.

Steffie had decided Ginny was a nice girl, but Hermione was way too serious for her own good.

After a moment, Steffie received a shove in her side, she opened her eyes, and glared at the redhead, who stood near her bed.

'Time to get up,' the girl was way too cheery in the morning. Slowly, Steffie, dragged herself out of bed, staggered to the bathroom, took a shower and put on her clothes, a short, lilac skirt and a purple t-shirt.

As she entered the bedroom again, Ginny and Hermione stared at her clothes. Steffie frowned, 'What's wrong?' Ginny answered hesitantly. 'Your clothes are pretty colourful, aren't they?'

Steffie just shrugged. 'That's my way of clothing.'

They left the room, and went to the kitchen, where Molly was preparing breakfast.

As the girls entered the kitchen, Molly greeted them with a cheerful 'good morning, girls'. The girls mumbled something in the same lines as a response.

Molly had decided to start over with Steffie. She looked a bit disapproving when she saw the girls clothes, but didn't say anything about it, instead she asked her if she had slept well.

Steffie, who was in a better mood now, answered in a more friendly way this time. 'Actually, I slept pretty well, Mrs Weasley, except I was woken in the middle of the night by someone snoring in the other room. What's for breakfast?'

Ginny started giggling. 'The snoring was probably my brother Ron.'

Molly smiled 'We are having pancakes for breakfast.'

Now, Steffie pulled a face, 'aren't there any croissants, in France, we always have croissants.'

Molly sighed, 'You are not in France anymore, Steffie, you will have to deal with the British kitchen now.'

'You should be grateful, Steffie, Mrs. Weasley is a great cook.' It was the first time Hermione said something to Steffie this morning. Steffie only sighed exasperatedly and mumbled 'Shut up, miss know-it-all.'

Before another argument could follow, the door to the kitchen opened, and a bunch of three red-haired boys entered loudly. As they noticed Steffie, they stared for a moment, before one of them asked, 'who is she?' Steffie stared right back. She saw two identical looking boys, and another boy who seemed to be their younger brother. Great, she thought, identical twins, are they purposefully trying to make my life here hard?

Molly did the introductions. 'Boys, this is Steffie Black, she just moved in here yesterday evening. Steffie, these are my sons, Ron, who is your age, and Fred and George, watch out for them, they are troublemakers.'

Steffie's eyes lit up when she heard the word troublemakers. But first, she turned to Ron, 'so it was you who kept me awake all night with your snoring, I think we should take turns with sleeping, you can sleep while everyone has left the house.'

Ron's face turned red, he glared at Steffie and sat down beside Hermione without saying a word. Fred and George burst outlaughing.

After some time, Fred managed to say between fits of laughter, 'you're good, a shame we didn't think of that ourselves.'

Steffie smiled, 'Not everyone can be as genious as me.' George grinned wickedly, 'Oh genious, could you save us some time later and look trough some of our ideas, we are starting a joke shop, and who knows we could use a the help of a genious mind.'

Steffie grinned too, 'A joke shop? Great, I would be honoured to help those who need my grand advice.'

Molly looked as if she was about to protest, but at that moment, the door to the kitchen opened again and Sirius and Hecate entered. After that, breakfast went by without much incident.

When breakfast was over, Sirius told Steffie he wanted to talk to her alone later. Her answer was impudent as ever. 'Yes father, I'll see when I can make time for you, kindly wait until I have bought an agenda so we can make an appointment.'

The next moment, Steffie had left the kitchen, leaving her stunned parents staring to the closed door.

Later that day, Sirius managed to catch his daughter finally alone, so they could have a talk. Unfortunately, it didn't exactly go as he had planned or hoped for it to go. Steffie had been talking to Ginny when he entered the girls bedroom, as he entered, Ginny took it as her cue to leave. Sirius opened his mouth to speak, but Steffie cut him off before he could even start.

'I suppose you want to have a father-daughter talk, that's alright with me, but there are a few things I want to make clear first. I'm 15 years old, the greatest part of that time, I have taken care of myself. I've never had a father to tell me what to do and what not, so I don't need one now either. Besides, you don't even know me, and I don't know you, so don't act as if we do know each other.'

After she had ended her firm monologue, Sirius stood there for a few moments, stunned by her harsh words. Then he seated himself beside her on her bed with a sigh.

'I know I haven't been there for you, Steffie, and I am really sorry about it. It was definitely not the way I had wanted things to go. There have happened a lot of things in the past you don't know about, there is a lot you don't know about me. I know I don't really know you either, but I want you to understand that I had wanted to be there, and if there was any way I could change things, I would make those changes in an instant so I could have been there to see you grow up. But I can't change the past as it is, so we have to make the present the best we can. I really want to get know you, Steffie, if you would let me. I understand that you have no need of someone telling you what to do, in fact, I know you wouldn't listen, so I'm not going to.' A mischievous glint appeared in his mostly haunted eyes for a moment. 'But please give me a chance to know my only daughter, maybe I wasn't there when you needed me, but you were in my thoughts every day, you are my only child, and I do love you.'

At first, Steffie wasn't looking at him and pretended she wasn't interested in what he had to say, but as he went on, she had turned towards him. Now she was looking at him, and for the first time in a very long time, she felt as if she could really connect to someone. She saw in his eyes that he was sincere, that he really wanted to get to know her. It wasn't often she felt as wanted and loved as she felt now, for some reason, she had always believed her parents never wanted her to be born at all. Apparently that wasn't true; her father wanted her and loved her and wanted to really know her. At that moment she decided she wanted to know him as well. She noticed tears coming up in her eyes, but she quickly blinked them away, Steffie Black never cried. Instead she smiled at him, and told him she wanted to get to know him too.

Sirius was genuinely surprised at this drastic change in behaviour of his daughter, but he was glad she gave him a chance. So he smiled back at her, and after a short but uncomfortable silence, he told her dinner was probably ready, and left the room quickly.

A few days had passed since their little father-daughter talk, and Steffie had spent most of her time with Ginny or the twins. She had talked to her father too, occasionally, but after their talk, Sirius had started acting gloomily, huffing around the house, although when they talked he seemed to lighten up a bit. He had told her parts of his childhood and schooldays, but there stayed many blank spaces, and he was more interested in talking about her childhood in France. It was Ginny who filled in some of the blank spaces, but she told Steffie that Harry could probably tell her a lot more. Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, appeared to be her father's godson; after Steffie had found out about this little peace of information, she confronted Sirius about it, and since then Harry Potter became a major subject in their talks. Harry became an interesting mystery to her, since everyone at Grimmauld Place was always talking highly of him, while the Daily Prophet was pulling him down in every way possible. Steffie was looking forward at meeting Harry for herself, but all the while, part of her was feeling jealous of him and the way her father liked to talk about his godson.

By the time her first week at Grimmauld Place had passed, Steffie had met everyone of the Order that came there at a regular basis. It was near the end of her first week when she met the most mysterious person she had probably met in her life. One evening, a man she had never seen before had joined them for dinner, this man was around the age of her father; he had greying sandy-brown hair and wore old tattered robes. Every other time when she had met a new Order member, her father had introduced her, but this time it was like he didn't think it necessary, as if he thought they were supposed to know each other already. But what bothered Steffie really was the fact that this man didn't even acknowledge her and after finishing dinner he rushed out of the kitchen again, as if making sure she didn't have a chance to say anything. Now it might sound strange that she took such a thing this personal, but Steffie was pretty sure that when this man exited the kitchen, he had cast a quick glance toward Steffie, as if making sure she hadn't seen him. This strange behaviour bothered Steffie to no extent; she wasn't used to people neglecting her, and it was something she couldn't stand.

After dinner, she asked Ginny who this man was; his name was Remus Lupin, and he appeared to be one of her father's best friends from school and stayed now most of his times in the old house with them. This only added to the mystery; why had her father never mentioned him, while he was around most of the time? Another thing that bothered her greatly was his name. She had once known another Lupin, could they be family? Somehow, she was almost sure they were. She wanted to ask him if he knew Rebecca, but for some reason when she tried to approach him the following days, he seemed to be avoiding her. Thus, Steffie decided to unravel the mysteries that surrounded Remus Lupin.

Thanks to Rose Black, micahmouse, MoonGoddess25 and LunasStar for your reviews.

Rose Black: Her name is actually Persephone, Steffie is short for it.

MoonGoddess: I know Steffie doesn't seem the kindest person, but she doesn't really mean to be cruel or something. She just wants to be herself, and she doesn't care what people think of her, and don't worry, her attitude might change.

LunasStar: I'm with you there, I still believe Sirius is alive, somehow. Anyway, as you see, Steffie starts to warm up to Sirius.


	4. The BoyWhoLived and a werewolf

Disclaimer: Steffie and her mother belong to me, Rebecca belongs to my sister. Everything else belongs to J.K.Rowling of course...

**Chapter 3 : The Boy-Who-Lived and a werewolf**

Another week had passed slowly at Grimmauld Place. Steffie spent her time thinking up pranks with the Weasley twins, but it was hard to carry them out with Molly constantly looming over them like an oversized watchdog. She made them all clean rooms in the old house, something Steffie greatly loathed doing, as she had never had to do that sort of work before.

For the first time then, Steffie started to feel a bit sorry for the constant slavery in which the house-elves had to live. She had heard Hermione talking about the S.P.E.W., and Hermione had looked as if she expected Steffie to make fun of her, but Steffie had just turned away. Deep inside, she thought Hermione was right, but she wasn't about to agree with a know-it all like her, Steffie still didn't like Hermione in the least.

Whenever Steffie wasn't busy cleaning up or playing pranks with the Weasley twins and Ginny, she tried to collect information about Remus Lupin. So far, she had found that he had taught at Hogwarts two years ago, he had resigned after only a year, but for some reason, no one told her why exactly. Everybody seemed to keep some secret about him that she wasn't supposed to know. Sirius didn't help much either and to make matters more difficult, Remus kept avoiding her at all cost, she had asked her father if he knew why his friend avoided her, but Sirius had told her that Steffie must be imagining it. It was funny though how Remus had stopped avoiding her on purpose after she had talked to her father about this.

It was now the beginning of August, and Steffie's attention was momentarily drawn from Remus, because she would soon have the chance to meet Harry Potter, who would be coming to Grimmauld Place soon. Although the circumstances weren't good, he had been attacked by a dementor near the house of his aunt and uncle where he lived, Steffie was happy he would be there. The opportunity to meet him was only one of the reasons she was happy; she had seen her father's reaction to the prospect of having Harry there, it made him obviously happy, on the other side, Steffie was growing more and more jealous of Harry.

One day, Steffie was awoken very early by voices.She looked to the other beds in her room, but they were empty. She realised the voices came from the boys' bedroom and the other girls would probably be there to. Annoyed about her waking up this early, she made her way towards the other room.

She kicked the door open, and said withquite a loud voice, 'Good morning to all of you too, thank you for waking me up so early, as a trait, I will let you all choose your punishment yourself.'

A stunned silence had fallen while she spoke. Only when she had finished she looked around the room and saw a face she hadn't seen before. She cocked her head, walking inside the room. 'Hi, who are you?'

The boy watched her in amazement, out of the corners of her eye, she saw Ron inching away from her, and Hermione hold her breath, Ginny appeared to be trying not to burst in giggles.

'I asked who you are', Steffie repeated frowning, 'Or am I such a beauty that you swallowed your tongue by seeing me.'

The boy awoke from his stupor and started blushing a bit. 'Sorry, I'm not used to people not knowing who I am, and certainly not in an environment like this one. I'm Harry Potter. And may I know who you are?' He threw a glance towards Ron and Hermione, who obviously couldn't stand this girl, and wondered how it was possible she earned a look that was worth Malfoy from his friends, and yet seemed to be living in this house with them and be friends with Ginny.

The girl grinned now. 'Oh, you are our celebrity, I suppose I should introduce myself properly then. My name is Persephone Andromeda Black, sir, daughter of Sirius Black and Hecate LaRoche-Black,' until now, she had acted as if she had met a very high placed person, but Harry knew by the look in her eyes she was mocking him, then, her stance became a bit threatening but she still grinned at him, 'but call me Steffie, you might find it very painful if you call me another name.'

Harry gulped a little; he knew he didn't want to be on her bad side. Then something struck him; Sirius had a daughter? He decided he wanted to know her better if she was Sirius' daughter, even though it seemed Ron and Hermione didn't like her. He grinned back at her. 'Sirius never told me he had a daughter, but I am very glad to meet you, Steffie, I hope we get along.'

And with that, they shook hands.

The next days went by just as slowly as those before Harry had come; they spent most of their time cleaning the house. Steffie and Harry often talked while working and they found that they got along pretty well. Harry liked her witty comments and the way she didn't seem to care what other peoplethought of her. Steffie, on the other hand, liked the fact he could take her jokes and light-hearted insults without taking them at heart, knowing she didn't mean them anyway.

Harry soon realised that was the reason why she didn't get along with Hermione and Ron, they just took her comments too serious, while they were only her way to be herself.

In the meanwhile, Steffie was still trying to figure out what was going on with Remus Lupin.

She had come to the conclusion that asking questions didn't get her anywhere, sneaking around and trying to find written information hadn't helped her either. So she decided to turn to the only option left open.

One morning, she sneaked into the room of Fred and George, and nicked their extendable ears.

She knew that her father and his friend could be found talking in the kitchen this day almost every week around the same hour; she hoped they would be there too this evening. She had tried to walk in on their conversation and pick some things up that way earlier, but that hadn't worked.

So, now, she would just eavesdrop with the extendable ears.

Safely hidden from all eyes under Harry's invisibility cloak, which she had nicked out of his trunk, she settled down and listened to the ongoing conversation, or actually, it sounded like a discussion.

'For once, Moony, listen to me. Ignoring and avoiding her really doesn't help you or anyone. She's bound to find out some things sooner or later, and with the way you are acting, it only makes her suspicious about you.' That was her father.

Steffie frowned. What was going on? It sounded like they were talking about her.

'What do you expect me to do, Sirius,' that was Remus, 'it is hard enough for me as it is now, without having to face her all the time.'

What were they talking about? Steffie wondered. Why would it be so difficult for him to face her?

Her father spoke again.

'Did you know she is asking everyone about you, trying to find some more information?'

Steffie heard a sigh, and then Remus' voice sounded again.

'I can't do it. Please try to understand. Like you said, she is only a child.' Steffie felt her anger suddenly boiling, she was fifteen, that's hardly a child anymore. 'Besides, what does it matter if I talk to her now, you know how she is raised, if she finds out I'm a werewolf, she would hate me, and I couldn't stand that.'

Steffie froze, everything she had heard before disappeared from her mind at those last words. So that was what's wrong, Remus is a werewolf.

The next moment, Steffie ran back up the stairs and into her room. She settled herself on her bed, back against the headboard.

What to do now? The question kept repeating through her head over and over again.

Part of her wanted to run away screaming, that was the part that had faithfully listened to the stories of the old nanny who had been taking care of her when she was little.

But she was never one to listen to the beliefs of others.

And that independent part of her that never listened to adults was now telling her that, maybe, her nanny had been wrong. Maybe, not all werewolves were bad, like her nanny used to claim. Come to think of, her father was close friends with a werewolf, wouldn't that mean that Remus was trustworthy?

After a long time thinking, she only ended up with a major headache.

Maybe confronting her father with it tomorrow would be a good idea. And with that thought in her mind, she went to bed.

* * *

The next day, she went to her father at the first opportunity she had to sneak away from Molly Weasley's all observant eyes while cleaning.

However, when she found her father, he wasn't alone, in fact, to her dismay, she found him talking with Remus Lupin.

She eyed him warily for a few moments, until he started to shift uncomfortably under her scrutinizing gaze.

At last, she turned to her father and stated a simple 'I have to talk to you.'

Immediately, Remus excused himself and left the room.

'What the matter?' Sirius asked his daughter. He may not know her that well yet, but he had been around her enough for the last few weeks to know that something was bothering her greatly.

As usual, Steffie came straight to the point, and in a typical Steffie-like accusing way.

'Why didn't anyone bother to tell me your friend is a werewolf?' She put an extra emphasis on the words 'yourfriend', as to make sure to her father she thought him responsible for her not knowing.

Sirius sighed and closed his eyes for a second, he had known this would come one day, but he still had no idea how to handle it.

'Steffie, there are a lot of reasons why you weren't told, and most of these reasons must also stay unknown to you', Steffie wanted to protest here, but Sirius put up his hand to stop her, so he could continue, 'for now, Steffie, for now. I promise one day everything will become clear to you.'

Steffie was starting to get very angry by now, she hated secrets, probably because most of her own past had always been a secret for her that she had only recently started discovering.

But before she could reply, her father was speaking again.

'However, one of the main reasons why this was hidden for you, is because we all, and Remus in particular, feared your reaction. Both Remus and I have been to France in the past, we knew many of your mothers' family and family friends. Most of these people don't look friendly upon werewolves, you know that Steffie. And growing up in that environment, it would be highly possible you would have picked up some of these prejudices.'

Steffie knew that he was right, partly, but on the other hand, these people her father was talking about didn't like the fact she was hanging around with Muggles either, and she obviously had never listened to them about that. So why should she listen about their opinion about werewolves. A bit ashamed, she realised she had indeed been listening to them.

Her father was still talking.

'I want you to know, Steffie, that you can really trust Remus, I have been friends with him since I was eleven years old, and I believe I can say I really know him by now. I 'm not going to try and force you, but I want to ask you to give him a chance.'

Sirius finally stopped talking and looked down at his daughter intently, as if trying to read her thoughts.

Steffie was still processing everything she had heard.

Then something struck her mind, she had only been here in this house for a few weeks, but in that time, she had started to get to know her father, he cared about her like she had always hoped a father would, and she trusted him.

And which good father would bring their own child in danger.

If her father trusted Remus, then Steffie too would give him a chance.

With that, she nodded her head and smiled up at her father.

'If you really trust him, I'll give him a chance.'

Sirius smiled too now and hugged her.

After that, Steffie left the room, only to walk into Remus and fall on the ground as she skipped down the hall.

Immediately, she felt a strong hand helping her stand up again.

As she looked up, she found Remus looking back worriedly.

'Did you hurt yourself?', he asked, looking her nervously in the eye.

Steffie realised it was the very first time he spoke to her.

She answered with a typical Steffie-answer.

'You mean to ask if _you_ hurt me? No, you didn't, and I can stand on my own you know.'

He let go of her immediately, and muttered a quiet sorry.

She softened when she noticed how uncomfortable he felt. As she looked at him, she wondered why he had been avoiding her all the time. Was he really that afraid of her reaction? Now as she stood there talking to him, sort of, she was sure she had never doubted him in the first place, if he had not been avoiding her.

She smiled up at him.

'It's alright, I know I'm a bit hyperactive sometimes.'

He looked back to her and smiled.

Suddenly, she realised something she had meant to ask him for some time now.

'Can I ask you something? Do you happen to know a Rebecca Lupin?'

Remus nodded. 'Yes, she is my niece.'

'Thanks, I was just wondering.'

Steffie flashed a smile at him and with that she disappeared down the hall, towards the room she had been cleaning earlier together with Harry, Hermione and the Weasleys. It was probably a good thing she didn't glance back while she walked away, because she could have seen Remus watching her walk away with a slight smile on his lips and a soft look in his eyes.And knowing Steffie, that could have caused a whole lot of other awkward questions without answers.


	5. Rebecca and going to Hogwarts

Disclaimer: Only Steffie, Demeter and Hecate belong to me, Rebecca belongs to my sister, everyone else belongs to J.K.Rowling of course.

**Chapter 4 : Rebecca and going to Hogwarts**

The last weeks of summer went by quickly and Steffie spent them in her usual ways. Cleaning out rooms, talking to her father, talking to Harry and Ginny, cleaning out rooms, pulling pranks with the Weasley twins, occasionally talking to Remus, and have I mentioned cleaning out rooms?

Obviously, the last weeks of the holidays were quite boring.

But finally, the first day of September came, and Steffie would depart for her fifth year of magical education, her first year at Hogwarts. Thankfully, she already knew some people, Harry, Ron and Hermione would be in her year, although she didn't look forward to being in the same class with Hermione.

As it is, Steffie Black found herself at Platform 9¾ of Kings Cross Station, together with her parents (her father in his animagus-form, so he wouldn't be discovered), the Weasleys, Remus Lupin and a few Order members who had accompanied them too.

While saying goodbye to everyone, Steffie suddenly heard a voice over the crowd of people, squealing her name excitedly. Steffie froze momentarily; it had been 5 years since she had last heard that voice.

The next moment she spun around, only to be pulled in a tight hug.

After the other person had finally let go of her, she was able to see the girl, who was standing before her, bouncing up and down on her feet with excitement, grinning widely, with her light brown hair hanging loosely over her shoulders and her eyes sparkling merrily.

Steffie grinned back just as wide at seeing her childhood friend and cousin again.

"Rebecca, it's been soooo long." And with that, the girls hugged again.

When they had finally let go of each other, Steffie saw Harry looking at them oddly.

"Um, Steffie, who is this?"

Steffie grinned.

"Harry, this is my cousin and best friend, Rebecca Lupin, Becky, this is Harry Potter."

Harry stared at Rebecca. "Lupin, as in Remus Lupin?"

Rebecca smiled, "He's my uncle."

By then, Hermione, Ron and Ginny had joined them, and Hermione and Ron were also staring at Rebecca, but Ginny merely said, "Hey Rebecca, how was your summer?"

Now, everyone stared at Ginny.

Ron was the first to speak. "You know her? You never told us you knew professor Lupin's niece!"

Ginny grimaced at him. "You never asked me. Rebecca and I have been friends since first year, she is in my year and in Gryffindor, before you ask."

The next moment, they were joined by the adults. Steffie was greeted by her aunt Demeter, who was her mother's sister and Rebecca's mother, and had come with Rebecca. Rebecca greeted Remus and Hecate, and after a quick look around the crowd, she also shortly greeted Padfoot. Steffie realised then that Rebecca must know the truth too.

Soon it was time to say goodbye, Steffie hugged her parents and aunt Demeter, and said a quick goodbye to Remus and the Weasleys.

Then she linked arms with Rebecca, and they made their way towards the train, followed by Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Fred and George.

While they were on the train to Hogwarts, Steffie spent most of her time catching up with Rebecca. They had last seen each other shortly before Steffie had started her first year at Beauxbatons, at the end of that summer, Rebecca and her mother had moved back to England. Many things had happened since then, and the girls chatted away about everything they could think of, sometimes joined in their conversation by Ginny or Harry.

All too soon, they arrived at Hogwarts, and Steffie would be sorted before the first years.

She pulled a face at seeing the old, battered Sorting Hat, but didn't complain.

An annoying voice sounded suddenly in her head.

"Ah, what have we here. It's been a long time since I have last had a Black here. And you're not just any Black, you are also definitely a LaRoche. The only other of that blood I've ever had, is your cousin Rebecca. But you are different, you have something special, but it might take some time before you find that gift."

Steffie rolled her eyes, the Hat was definitely annoying. "Just sort me already", she thought.

"Hmm, let me see, you certainly have a strong will, you are smart, but you prefer to use your intelligence for other stuff than learning. You want to prove yourself, and you have a lot of courage. Where to put you?"

Steffie sighed inwardly. "I would like to say that anything but Slytherin will do, but that would be a lie, just put me in Gryffindor, alright?"

For some reason, the Hat was laughing now. "You are definitely strong willed, although you might want to work on your behaviour, not everyone accept your straightforwardness. But if that is really what you want, then I'll put you into…"

"GRYFFINDOR!", the Sorting Hat yelled out loudly, after a long time.

Steffie jumped up and ran toward Rebecca, who was sitting next to Ginny and Harry and his friends, while the Gryffindor table started clapping, although it was a bit uncertainly.

Then, the first years were sorted and the beginning-of-the-year feast started.

Classes started early the next day, too early according to Steffie, and she reacted to this by being grumpy during all morning classes. This meant not only snide remarks towards her fellow classmates, but also to some teachers who dared to come across her.

By the end of the day, Steffie already earned a detention with Snape, for calling him 'professor Snivellus' to his face and telling him she thought it was his real name, because it's what her father calls him, much to the amusement of all the Gryffindors.

Steffie didn't care about detention; she had always had a lot of them, so she just said what was on her mind, naturally, many detentions would follow in the course of the year.

By the end of her first week, every student in every house knew her name. Unfortunately, somehow they also knew who her father was, and many of the students, but mostly Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs were afraid of her or just didn't trust her.

Of course, Steffie didn't really care what they thought about her. However, whenever someone stared at her for too long, or threw an insult towards her, she made sure they wouldn't try it again. Her favourite way to punish them, was by turning their hair or clothes into some humiliating colour or writing something equally humiliating on their face or back, making sure it would only wear off after a couple of days.

After a few months, most people had stopped the staring, except of course the Slytherins. The greater part of the population had even started to respect this bad-tempered, but otherwise bright and funny girl, except, again, the Slytherins, but like Steffie said herself, who cares about them, it's not like they have a brain of themselves to think.

One of the reasons she had started to become quite popular (although some students, mostly the younger ones, seemed to stay afraid of her), was her pranking ability. She often hung out with Fred and George and played pranks with them every so often. More then once, they were joined by Rebecca, because both girls were almost inseparable, and the two of them were soon known as pranksters, working with or without the Weasley twins.

Many teachers had shook their head upon seeing them together, wondering how a nice and innocent girl (or so they thought) like Rebecca could change so quickly under Steffie's influence. It was like professor McGonagall one day told Professor Dumbledore; having Steffie Black at Hogwarts made it almost feel like having the Marauders back there, this of course strengthened by the fact that she mostly seen in the company of Rebecca Lupin and Harry Potter.

Steffie also spent a lot of time with Harry, who had soon become one of her best friends. Unfortunately, Ron and Hermione still couldn't stand her.

Another thing that took a great part of Steffie's time, were boys. She had resumed her habit of dating, although with all the friends she had at Hogwarts, she didn't date as much as she had done at Beauxbatons. Nevertheless, by the time Christmas came along, she had already had three different boyfriends.

However, she had one rule in choosing her boyfriends that she would never break: never date a friend, because it could only cause damage their friendship. This was what she answered Ginny, when the girl had asked her why she never dated Harry, while it was obvious at one point that he had fancied her.

It was probably one of the only rules Steffie ever lived up to, but then again, this rule she had installed herself, the rules she did break, weren't her rules at all and thus, according to her logic, she didn't have to follow them.

_Please Review!_


End file.
